<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Like That Cupcake by NessieFromSpace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290678">Sweet Like That Cupcake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace'>NessieFromSpace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of Tropemas [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Borderlands (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, FemJack, FemRhys, Genderbending, Making Out, Met at airport</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trope: Stuck at the airport. Rhys and Jack meet and get stuck together at an airport. Good thing they're attracted to each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>12 Days of Tropemas [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Like That Cupcake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The last one! This was a fun thing to do! I might do it next year and take requests! ;D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhys glared at her coffee as she listened to whatever sorry excuse her ex boyfriend gave her. She’d been done with this phone call after his first sentence.</p><p>“Look, I don’t know why you think saying anything about this is going to make me want to stay with you. <em> You were fucking a different woman! </em> And I only found out cause my flight arrived early and I thought I’d surprise you. The only thing left for you to do is refund me for the expensive tickets I bought to spend Christmas with you.”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s fair Rhys, I didn’t ask for you to spend Christmas with me, why should I pay when I had nothing to do with this?”</p><p>Rhys was at a loss for words. <em>”Are you fucking kidding me!?” </em>Her voice grew louder. “You nagged and nagged me to book tickets to see you!” She took a deep breath. “Here’s what’s going to happen, you piece of shit! You are going to pay for my trip there and now back and if you don’t, I’m going to call your parents and tell them how my holidays have been!”</p><p>“That’s blackmail! You can’t do that!”</p><p>“It’s cheating! You can’t do that!” She gave him the total that she’d spent on travel expenses. “You can PayPal it to me!” She hung up on him.</p><p>She groaned loudly in her hands.</p><p>“I know this is the last thing you want to hear,” A female voice said. “But that was really hot.”</p><p>Rhys jumped and looked up. She’d forgotten she’d been in a café. A very public café with a few customers who had heard her conversation.</p><p>“Oh! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to disturb you!”</p><p>The woman standing in front of her was in a business suit, her blouse unbuttoned almost halfway down. It gave Rhys a peak at her breasts she had not expected. She swallowed and pretended not to see it.</p><p>With her hair slicked back, the woman grinned. “Nah, cupcake, I thought it was hot.” She set down a cupcake. “It’s chocolate fudge. I thought you could use a pick me up.”</p><p>Rhys blinked. “Oh! Thank you.” Maybe it was that cleavage, or the soft smile the woman had, or the fact that she was furious and needed to let off a little steam by flirting, Rhys wasn’t sure. But she acted on her impulse. “You wanna sit? I’m Rhys.”</p><p>The woman’s smile grew wider. “Jack.”</p><p>“So, what brings you to this particular airport?”</p><p>“Business, I’m on a layover, but heading home.”</p><p>She nodded. Her eyes fell to Jack’s coffee and she nodded at it. “So, how do you take it?”</p><p>Jack’s lips curled mischievously. “I like my coffee black with some cream.” She leaned forward. “But I like my women sweet as that cupcake, cupcake.”</p><p>Rhys giggled. “I like my coffee the sweeter the better, but I’ve never been with a woman, so I couldn’t tell you about that.”</p><p>Jack leaned back, scoffing. “Don’t tell me you’ve only been with that asshole!”</p><p>“No!” Rhys laughed. “No, we’d only been together six months. I’ve had others before him, just never a woman.”</p><p>“You’re missin’ out sweetheart.”</p><p>Rhys took a sip of her coffee. “I don’t doubt it.” Talking with this woman was exciting and it emboldened Rhys to do something she’d have been too shy to do. She picked the cupcake up and started to slowly lick the frosting off. It was creamy and wonderful and she couldn’t help moaning in delight.</p><p>“Damn that’s really good!” Her eyes widened on the treat and she forgot everything else. Instead, she devoured the cupcake like she was alone in her own home and didn’t need to worry about manners. Her eyes flicked up at Jack and she froze. “Oh! I’m sorry! I forgot what I was doing!”</p><p>Jack, for her part, was staring so intently at Rhys that Rhys felt hot under a stage light. “Cupcake, I’m not sure if you meant to be sexy while eating that, but ya convinced me. Let’s find a dark corner.”</p><p>Rhys’ brows rose. “Really?”</p><p>Jack stood up. “That was cute as hell and sexy as hell. Ya want to?”</p><p>Rhys swallowed. “Uh, sure.” She smiled. “Yeah!”</p><p>Collecting their things, Jack led her around. “I’ve been through here a lot.” She brought Rhys to a hallway, directing where she could put her suitcase. Rhys set her coffee on it and then squeaked when Jack pushed her between the vending machines and out of sight of any passersby.</p><p>Jack kissed her feverishly. She pressed their bodies together, a hand wrapping around Rhys’ lower back. Rhys melted into Jack, wrapping her arms around the woman’s neck. She kissed Jack back, her body alight with excitement.</p><p>Hands wandered over her body, but kept away from skin or Rhys’ intimate areas. She’d never had a makeout session last so long without her partner copping a feel. It was the most frustrating and wonderful thing.</p><p>Moving from her lips, Jack kissed over her jaw and bit her earlobe, dragging her teeth on it slowly.</p><p>Rhys moaned, her body arching against Jack.</p><p>“A little wound up, sweetheart?” Jack purred. “How long has it been since you’ve had a really good orgasm?”</p><p>Those very intimate questions caught Rhys off guard and she found herself flushing horribly and stuttering.</p><p>“That long, huh? That’s not good at all, kitten.” Jack kissed over her neck, laughing when Rhys tilted her head to give Jack more access. Jack bit down, sucking loudly. Her hands kneaded the back of Rhys’ thighs.</p><p>Rhys’ heavy pants grew louder and she had to duck into Jack’s shoulder to muffle herself.</p><p>“Attention all flyers! All flights have been canceled until further notice due to a massive snow storm. We apologize for the inconvenience and will provide hotel rooms for those who need it.”</p><p>Rhys gasped, both from the knowledge that she’d be stuck in the same shitty city as her ex and from the harsh bite on her shoulder from Jack.</p><p>“Looks like we’re stuck here together. Wanna get a room?”</p><p>“Yes!” Rhys moaned, her fingers digging into Jack’s sides.</p><p>Jack stepped away and they headed for the hotel.</p><p>“Shouldn’t we get a complimentary room? I can’t afford my own,” Rhys mumbled.</p><p>Jack had her hand on the small of Rhys’ back and it was very distracting. “Nah, cupcake, I’m richer than whoever owns this airport. We’re getting the whole works and we’re not leaving the bed until the snow clears.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/<br/>My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/<br/>My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>